Once Upon a Night
by Reiura
Summary: Kise terbangun di sebuah rumah kosong. Namun kelihatannya ia tidak sendirian di sana. Dan eksistensi seorang gadis, tiga wujud putih, malaikat kematian, serta kejadian mistis lainnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera keluar dari sana. Warning: humor gagal, twist ending(mungkin?), dsb. My first fict! RnR please?


Napasnya tak beraturan. Organ pernapasannya menuntut akan atom oksigen yang lebih. Otot-otot di kakinya menjerit karena telah terlalu lama digunakan.

Seluruh bagian tubuhnya meminta untuk berhenti. Meyakinkan otaknya bahwa ia telah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh kalah. Ia harus terus berusaha hingga detik terakhir.

* * *

**Once Upon a Night**

**Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover bukan punya saya**

**Warning: humor gagal, mungkin ada typo(s) dan OOC, dll.**

* * *

Kise Ryouta menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Detak jantungnya yang semula cepat sudah mulai teratur. Ia mengelap peluh yang mengiasi wajah tampannya dengan kaos yang ia pakai. Iris emasnya mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya dan tidak dapat menemukan hal yang berarti.

Gelap. Ruangan itu terlalu gelap. Bahkan setelah ia membuka jendela dan membiarkan cahaya sang rembulan masuk, ruangan—atau mungkin rumah—itu masih tampak seperti kekosongan semata.

Kise menghela pelan. Dengan berhati-hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan memastikan dirinya tidak menabrak wujud keras seperti tembok. Jari lentiknya merasakan tekstur halus dari sebuah kayu yang berdiri kokoh memisahkan dirinya dengan ruangan lain. Tanpa ragu, ia memutar kenop besi itu dan ruangan gelap lainnya terpapar di depannya.

"P-permisi..."

Kise mengendap-endap masuk. Berharap tidak ada kejadian horor yang menimpanya.

Kise melangkah makin dalam. Di ujung ruangan, ia menemukan tirai yang melapisi hampir satu sisi tembok. Tanpa ragu, ia menarik tirai itu dan menemukan jendela besar yang mengundang cahaya bulan masuk. Yah ... setidaknya sekarang ruangan itu sudah mulai terang.

Ia mengamati seisi ruangan itu. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, dan memiliki sebuah meja dan kursi kayu degan kualitas terbaik. Pada kedua sisi ruangan itu terdapat rak buku besar yang telah penuh dengan buku-buku dari berbagai bahasa dan berbagai bidang. Sangat jelas bahwa ruangan itu merupakan tempat kerja seseorang.

Iris keemasannya terpaku pada suatu objek yang tergeletak di atas meja kayu itu. Mungkin, bila benda itu hanya selembar kertas biasa, dirinya tidak akan menyadarinya. Tapi sayangnya pisau yang tertancap pada kertas tersebut membuat kertas itu tidak biasa. Sangat tidak biasa. Pisau itu seakan-akan memancarkan aura _baca ini atau aku akan menusukmu _yang membuatnya menyambar kertas tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

_Terkisahkan seorang gadis belia yang hidup sendirian di sebuah _mansion_ besar. Tidak ada satupun pelayan yang bersedia menemaninya. Para pelayannya hanya datang di pagi hari dan pulang saat malam hari._

_Hingga suatu hari, datanglah seorang pengelana yang ingin menumpang hidup. Sang gadis sangat bahagia, karena akhirnya ia tidak akan kesepian lagi. Namun, bagaikan musuh dalam selimut, sang pengelana membunuh sang gadis dan seluruh pelayan yang bekerja padanya. Usut punya usut, ternyata sang pengelana adalah pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh rival kerja ayah sang gadis._

_Tapi, sebelum sang pengelana dapat keluar dari _mansion _itu, tiba-tiba saja listrik di _mansion_ itu padam, dan nyawa sang penglena pun direnggut oleh roh sang gadis dan pelayannya._

_Sejak kejadian itu, tidak ada yang berani mendekati _mansion_ tersebut. Rumornya, roh sang gadis dan pelayannya masih menghantui _mansion_ itu. Dan mereka bilang, di saat bulan purnama, sang gadis dan para pelayannya kembali dari dalam tanah untuk mengusik mereka yang masih bernapas._

Kise tertawa renyah. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca. Memangnya mereka pikir dia ini bocah lima tahun yang takut dengan cerita karangan seperti ini? Dan dilihat dari segi manapun, sudah jelas bahwa hantu itu tidak ada, bukan?

Kise meletakkan kembali kertas tersebut tepat di mana ia menemukannya.

Detik pertama—tidak ada yang ganjil sama sekali.

Detik kedua—Kise mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak melupakan sesuatu bukan?

Dan pada detik ketiga—sebuah pisau hampir membuat tangan Kise putus.

Kise menjerit. Mengambil langkah mundur hanya untuk mendapati pungunggnya telah menyentuh rak buku. Iris madunya menelusuri keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang cukup hidup untuk melempar pisau kepadanya.

Ilusi? Mungkinkah ia berilusi?

Tubuh milik sang model itu mulai menegang. Hawa dingin mulai menyergap tubuhnya seakan-akan terikat oleh rantai yang amat dingin. Perlahan, cahaya yang sedari tadi menerangi ruangan itu menghilang diikuti oleh tertutupnya sosok sang rembulan oleh awan komulunimbus. Sepertinya hujan akan segera datang.

Kise berusaha sekuat tenanganya untuk bernapas. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau kadar oksigen dalam ruangan itu semakin menipis.

Kaki Kise bergetar. Tidak, bukan karena ia ketakutan atau apa—namun karena pijakannya bergetar.

Buku-buku di ruangan itu bergetar. Bagaikan gempa lima skalaricter tengah melanda tempat itu. Tanpa menunggu rak buku itu jatuh dan menimpanya, Kise segera mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun beban yang begitu berat seperti menahan kakinya melangkah. Ia berputar dan menemukan sosok seorang gadis dengan terusan merah yang telah compang-camping dengan dua lubang hitam di mana kedua bola matanya _seharusnya_ berada.

"Kau mau ke mana? Nona ingin bermain denganmu lebih lama lagi."

Napas Kise tertahan. Ia segera berlari tanpa memperdulikan _sosok gadis_ tersebut yang terhempas.

Sang pemuda bersurai emas berlari. Berlari menyusuri lorong gelap dengan bonus aura yang amat dingin dan mencekam. Berlari tanpa memperdulikan satu faktor penting yang bernama destinasi. Berlari hingga kakinya kekarnya tak dapat ia gunakan lagi.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dirinya harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

Kenapa sebuah malam yang _seharusnya_ menyenangkan harus berakhir menjadi malam horor seperti ini? Dan terlebih lagi, **kenapa **harus dirinya yang menjalani waktu-waktu seperti ini?

Kemana?

Kemana perginya teman-temannya?

Pikirannya mulai mengelana tanpa kehendaknya. Menjauhi raganya yang masih terus berlari dengan sesuatu yang mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakkan masih mengejarnya.

Kemana perginya sang bayangan? Sang bayangan bersurai biru muda dengan kedua iris yang senada? Kise pasti berbohong bila ia tidak merindukan sang sahabat. Rasa penyesalan mulai menguasai hatinya. Harusnya ia lebih menjaga sang sahabat. Seharusnya ia tidak meremehkannya saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Ah, benar juga, sudahkah ia meminta maaf?

Kemana perginya sang cahaya berkulit gosong? Sang _ace_ idolanya sekaligus _rival_ sehidup-sematinya. Seseorang yang paling ia butuhkan sekarang ini. Hei, dengan fisiknya yang besar dan cepat itu bisa saja ia menjadi pancingan agar arwah-arwah tidak tenang itu berhenti mengejarnya, bukan?

Kemana perginya sang maniak ramalan? Sang maniak ramalan yang selalu membawa benda aneh setiap harinya dengan embel-embel 'benda keberuntungan'. Walaupun Kise tidak dapat dikatakan akrab dengan sang kepala hijau, Kise pasti berbohong bila ia sudah bosan dengan tingkah _tsundere_-nya.

Kemana perginya sang raksasa pemakan _snack_? Sang _center_ sekaligus teman sekelasnya yang pemalas, namun terlahir dengan bakat dan fisik yang melebihi orang biasa. Ia rindu dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Ia rindu tatapannya yang sama sekali tidak memancarkan semangat hidup. Ia rindu dengan sekanton _snack_ serta remahan yang tercecer di mana-mana.

Kemana perginya sang pemuda 'kurang tinggi' yang selalu ditemani sang kepala hijau? Sang kapten pemilik surai merah membara yang selalu sempurna dalam bidang akademik dan non-akademik. Dan jangan lupa dengan latar belakang yang sama sempurnanya dengan kehidupan sang pemuda.

Dalam hitungan detik, saraf-saraf di tubuh Kise menutup gerbang imajinasinya yang menyebabkan isi kepalanya telah kembali ke singgasananya di bawah naungan surai kuningnya.

Kise merasakan suatu benda menghalangi pergerakan kakinya. Dalam sepersekian detik, tubuhnya melayang di udara sebelum menghantam lantai. Ah, bisa-bisanya dia tersandung.

Mencoba bangkit dari lantai, tengkuknya kembali merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan yang membuatnya mual. Ia berbalik dan menemukan tiga sosok menyeramkan berjarak satu meter darinya.

Kise mengeluarkan jeritan pendek dari tenggorokannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyeret tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak menyangkal bahwa kedua kakinya serasa dibius ditambah dengan hasrat ingin ke toilet.

Jemari lentik Kise menemukan keberadaan benda solid di belakangnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada benda itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari benda _apa_ itu sebenarnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menemukan benda bulat sekepalan tangannya yang berhubungan langsung dengan benda tersebut.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti benda itu, ia dengan cepat memutarnya dan salah satu sisi itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Pintu itu terbuka dan membuat Kise kembali terjatuh ke belakang dan segera menutup pintu tersebut dengan tubuhnya begitu yakin bahwa seluruh anggota tubuhnya telah masuk.

Kise berusaha membuka matanya di tengah napasnya yang memburu. Dengan kilat, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu dan langsung mengetahui ruangan apa itu sebenarnya. Dapur.

Kedua iris Kise tertuju pada sebuah benda tajam yang tergantung di seberang ruangan. Memantulkan wajahnya yang terengah-engah seakan-akan benda itu balik menatapnya dan menyeringai meremehkan.

Kise menelan salivanya. Meneguhkan hatinya pada satu keputusan. Berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia tidak akan mudur dari jalan itu. Kalaupun dirinya harus mundur, ia harus mundur dengan terhormat.

Ia harus melakukannya—ia harus melawan _mereka_.

* * *

Kise meneguk habis air mineralnya. Setelah yakin botol plastik air mineral itu telah kosong, ia meremas botol itu dengan salah satu tangannya sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Jaga-jaga bila ada oknum tertentu yang menggunakan benda sekali pakai untuk kedua kalinya.

Sang pemuda kuning mendengus bangga sembari mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Mengecek kembali 'amunisi' yang akan ia gunakan dan sekedar memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal penting lainnya yang ia tinggalkan.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja jati yang cukup besar dengan beberapa bahan makanan mentah tergeletak tak berdaya di atasnya. Memasrahkan takdir mereka di tangan Kise yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Peluru utama—cek."

Iris keemasannya tertuju pada barisan pisau dari berbagai ukuran hingga berbagai fungsi. Mulai dari pisau daging, pisau buah, pisau ikan, pisau roti, _peeler_, bahkan pisau cukur—ah, tidak, dirinya mulai salah fokus. Konsentrasi, Ryota! Konsentrasi!

Kise melirik langit-langit dapur gelap itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjentikkan ibu jari dengan jari tengahnya sebelum melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri lemari es. Tanpa repot-repot meminta izin kepada sang pemilik rumah, ia segera membuka kedua pintu metalik itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu dihadapkan dengan intensitas cahaya milik sang almari. Dengan mata yang tidak sepenuhnya terbuka, ia meraba-raba isi lemari es itu hingga telapak tangan pucatnya menyentuh permukaan sebuah kantong dengan beberapa benda bulat di dalamnya.

Tidak tahan dengan sumber cahaya yang begitu terang di tengah-tengah ruangan gelap, ia segera menutup lemari es tersebut dan membuka kantong yang baru saja ia rampas dari mulut sang pendingin. Berharap isi kantong itu sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

Begitu jemari lentik sang model membuka ikatan kantong itu, wangi yang tak mengenakkan segera merayap memasuki indra penciumannya. Refleks, Kise mengayunkan salah satu tangannya yang bebas di depan hidungnya. Berusaha mengusir bau menyengat itu walalaupun dirinya sendiri tahu bahwa usahanya itu akan sia-sia.

Setidaknya Kise tahu bahwa isi kantong itu sama seperti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Bawang ... sempurna."

Kise kembali pada meja makan yang telah penuh dengan bahan makanan tersebut. Mengangkat alisnya bingung. Hei, baru saja ia tinggal sebentar dan 'meriam'nya telah menghilang. Lucu sekali, memangnya benda ceper yang terbuat dari aluminium itu punya kaki?

Kise kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Berharap ia memiliki mata elang agar tidak kesulitan melihat di ruangan minim penerangan itu. Senyum Kise terkembang. Segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju _wastafle_ dan meraih 'meriam'nya. Sebuah penggorengan.

Jika kau cukup pintar, kau dapat—dengan jeniusnya—mengubah benda monofungsi menjadi benda multifungsi, kau tahu?

"Yap! Dengan ini semua persiapan selesai!"

Dan pada detik itu juga, Kise telah meneguhkan hatinya untuk—tidak, Kise tidak ingin memasak, walaupun ia tengah berada di dalam sebuah dapur, dan ditemani dengan peralatan yang sedemikian rupa. Ia ingin membuat perlawanan balik terhadap mereka—para hantu—yang telah membuatnya lelah bukan main.

Suara dentuman keras terdengar dari balik pintu dapur. Menyebabkan jantung Kise melompat selagi dirinya membuka mulutnya tanpa sedikit suarapun keluar. Sepertinya ia telah berteriak terlalu banyak beberapa waktu lalu sehingga pita suaranya memiliki kesadaran sendiri dan mengetahui di mana waktunya untuk berhenti.

Kise segera menoleh ke pintu itu. Pintu jati itu bergetar dengan hebat, secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia terhantam oleh benda lain yang sama kokohnya. Kursi yang Kise gunakan untuk mengganjal pintu itu mulai bergerak menjauhi mulut pintu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kise segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik meja makan dengan tumpukan bahan makanan yang ia berhasil kumpulkan. Sesiap apapun dirinya, jantungnya tetap berdetak dengan cepat. Ketakutan mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Memantrai tubuhnya agar tetap diam saat pintu terbuka.

Pada akhirnya,

Pintu itu terbuka. Menghasilkan suara yang memekakkan telinga antara pintu yang berciuman dengan dinding tak bersalah dan kursi pengganjal yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Di balik daun pintu itu, nampak tiga sosok putih siap menyeret Kise dari tempatnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang bergetar, Kise berdiri dan dengan segera meraih apapun di depan matanya secara asal. Tomat. Kise menggenggam tomat itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pegangan penggorengan dengan pantatnya berada di bagian depan.

"Aku memang belum pernah mencoba ini-_ssu_. Tapi, percayalah bahwa aku melihat teknik ini lebih dari sekali."

Dengan sigap, Kise melempar tomat itu ke atas sebelum menghantamnya dengan penggorengan. Tomat itu melesat dengan cepat. Hingga satu detik kemudian, tomat itu menghantam sisi wajah sang makhluk putih yang berada di tengah.

Gotcha!

Kise tersenyum lebar. Kedua sosok misterius lainnya berusaha menyimpulkan hal yang terjadi. Dan sosok yang di tengah hanya terbaring lemas di lantai dengan noda merah—tomat—di wajahnya.

"Aha! Baru menyadari kemampuan seorang Kise Ryouta? TERLAMBAT-_ssu_!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dua sosok di hadapannya. Kise kembali mempersiapkan penggorengannya dan memukul beberapa buah dan sayuran. Sosok yang berada di kanan terkena salah satunya dan tergeletak di atas tubuh sosok sebelumnya.

_Tinggal satu lagi!_

Kise mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Bertatapan dengan sosok terakhir yang juga tengah bersiap-siap. Surai keemasannya melambai pelan begitu bertemu kontak dengan semilir angin malam. Iris madu yang berkilat menunjukkan konsentrasi. Dan di depannya, ia dapat membayangkan lapangan hijau tanpa rumput dengan jaring pembatas di antara dirinya dengan sang sosok putih.

Jemarinya menyentuh sebuah apel. Perlahan, di lemparkannya ke atas. Genggaman Kise pada penggorengannya semakin erat. Menunggu apel yang ranum itu berada di ketinggian tertentu sebelum akhirnya memukulnya.

Apel itu melesat dengan cepat. Melesat tepat ke arah sang lawan. Namun, beberapa sentimeter sebelum apel itu menghantamnya, sang musuh bergerak dengan cepat sehingga apel itu kembali melambung ke arah Kise.

Kise tertegun. Di tatapnya sejenak apel itu sebelum menatap kesal sosok di hadapannya—

—yang tengah memegang sebuah raket ping pong.

_Pantas saja!_

"Aku belum kalah-_ssu_!"

Kise mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap memukul apel itu kembali ketika berada di atasnya. Sepersekian detik sebelum ia memukulnya, senyumnya mengembang, irisnya tidak lagi memancarkan determinasi. Ia punya rencana, dan ia sangat yakin dengan rencana ini.

Kise memukulnya. Apel itu kembali melesat dengan cepat. Sosok itu mengeluarkan dengusan kemenangan, dan Kise bertaruh sosok itu tersenyum tipis.

Apel itu melesat beberapa sentimeter dari sosok misterius itu. Terus melesat melewatinya dan mulut pintu. Kise menyeringai. Menunggu hingga _event_ selanjutnya terjadi.

_PRANG!_

Tak lama, suara kaca pecah dapat terdengar. Terkejut, sosok putih itu berbalik dan menemukan apel itu terjatuh di lantai dengan serpihan vas bunga.

Menyadari sang musuh tengah lengah. Kise segera melangkah maju. Menutup jarak di antara mereka. Sosok itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise. Namun Kise telah berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, sehingga ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan cepat.

Tanpa keraguan, Kise menjulurkan tangannya dan menjejalkan bawang pada wajah sosok putih tersebut. Dan dengan seketika, sosok itu terbaring lemah mengikuti kedua temannya.

"Apa? Hanya segitu saja kemampuan kalian-_ssu_?" Kise tertawa lepas. Merasakan detik-detik kejayaannya yang begitu berarti.

Kise menjerit di tengah tawanya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan terpaku pada tangan salah satu sosok putih itu yang menggenggam pergelangan kakinya. Refleks, ia menendang sosok itu hingga melepaskannya dan kembali berlari.

Kise kembali menelusuri lorong yang beberapa waktu lalu ia lalui. Memercayakan seluruhnya pada kedua kakinya, ia berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Ruangan itu tidak kecil, namun tidak terlalu besar pula. Terdapat dua sofa di tengah ruangan itu. Satu sofa panjang untuk tiga orang, dan satu lagi hanya untuk satu orang. Di depan sofa itu terdapat meja tamu. Di atasnya terdapat vas dengan bunga mencuat dari dalamnya.

Dinding salah satu sisi ruangan itu digantikan dengan kaca transparan yang bisa di geser. Mengarah tepat ke taman belakang. Dari dalam, Kise dapat melihat tetesan air berjatuhan.

_Hujan?_

Kise mendengar suara dentuman kecil. Ia berbalik dan menemukan ketiga sosok putih berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah gontai.

Kise mengambil langkah mundur. Irisnya masih senantiasa mengawasi ketiga sosok itu.

Satu langkah maju, di lawan satu langkah mundur.

Sebelum puggung Kise membuat kontak dengan kaca, ia merasakan sesuatu menabraknya—atau mungkin dirinya yang menabrak sesuatu. Perlahan, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan sosok hitam berwajah putih pucat dengan mulut yang terbuka memanjang ke bawah.

Petir menampakkan diri. Cahayanya terpantul pada sabit panjang yang di pegang sosok itu.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"GYAAAAAA!"

Gunturpun terdengar menemani Kise meninggalkan alam sadarnya.

* * *

Dirinya merasa pusing.

"Oi, apa benar dia baik-baik saja?"

Cahaya yang menyilaukan menembus kelopak matanya. Namun ia begitu enggan untuk membukanya.

"Jika kau memukul kepalanya menggunakan penggorengan sekali lagi, tentu saja tidak _nodayo_."

Ia dapat mendengar beberapa orang tengah bercakap-cakap. Dan sepertinya ia tahu siapa mereka.

"Hah? Padahal aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kerja bagus Tetsu! Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa sepaham di luar lapangan basket!"

Rangsangan pendengarannya menangkap suara yang memekakkan. Memotong beberapa bagian dari percakapan mereka. Petir? Di luar masih hujan ya?

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bermaksud membuat Kise-kun pingsan. Dan menjadi tidak terlihat terkadang membuatku jengkel."

Ah ... ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tidur senyaman ini. Pekerjaan dan tugas sekolah yang semakin menumpuk terus menjadi mimpi buruknya beberapa malam terakhir.

"Mine-chin~ aku lapar~ ayo bangunkan Kise-chin dan minta dia mentraktir kita."

Tapi sejujurnya, ia merasakan hal buruk akan datang.

"Ah! Ide bagus Murasakibara! Maaf Kise, tapi sepertinya penggorengan ini sangat mencintai wajahmu."

Dan firasat buruk itu semakin menguat.

"Oi! Aomine! Jangan penggorengan ibuku lagi!"

Dalam sepersekian detik, mata Kise terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya segera bereaksi. Dan kedua tangannya segera menyeret tubuhnya yang kaku beberapa meter ke belakang. "OKE! OKE! AKU BANGUN! JADI TOLONG JANGAN APA-APAKAN TUBUHKU!"

"Ah, dia bangun." Murasakibara melanjutkan mengunyah _snack_-nya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kise-kun... darimana kau belajar kata-kata ambigu seperti itu?" Kuroko mengerjap. Melipat tiga buah taplak meja putih, serta satu taplak meja hitam. Topeng hantu tergeletak di samping tumpukan taplak meja itu.

Midorima berdehem. Menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ah, Kise!" sapa Aomine tanpa dosa. Di tangannya terdapat penggorengan yang _seharusnya_ menghantam Kise... bila saja ia tidak menghindar. "Kami baru saja mau membangunkanmu!" iris madu Kise terpaku pada noda merah yang masih tersisa di wajah Aomine.

—_noda tomat..._

"Sayang sekali ya," Aomine mengibas-ngibaskan penggorengan di tangannya. Memukul udara kosong yang tak berdosa dengan aura yang mengerikan.

Sepertinya Kise tidak perlu bertanya alasan Aomine memiliki dendam padanya.

"N-ngomong-ngomong, apa-apaan itu tadi?!" Kise menyeka keringatnya. Rasa lelah masih sangat jelas di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kise-chin... dasar pelupa. Kita kan menginap di rumah Mido-chin berhubung orang tuanya sedang dinas." Ujar Murasakibara di sebelum ia menjilati jemari raksasanya.

"Namun itu tidak berarti kalian dapat melakukan sesuka kalian _nanodayo_."

"Lalu kita setuju untuk main uji nyali." Lanjut Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar. Selalu.

"Murasakibaracchi, Kurokocchi, aku tahu bagian itu! Yang kupertanyakan adalah—kenapa harus aku yang ditakut-takuti?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Aomine mengangkat alisnya. Menatap teman-teman setim basketnya. "Midorima?"

"Cancer peringkat satu hari ini, jadi tidak mungkin kalian bisa menakut-nakutiku _nodayo_." Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang raket ping pong. "Selain itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab soal dapur, Kise!"

"Murasakibara?"

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Murasakibara menatap Aomine tanpa menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Atau Tetsu?"

Hening seketika. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari sang pemilik nama.

"Tetsu?"

Empat pasang mata memeriksa ruangan itu. Namun tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berhasil menemukan sosok sang bayangan.

"...Aku di sini, Aomine-kun."

Aomine tercekat. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang di carinya. "L-lihat? Kaulah yang cocok untuk peran ini! Aku? Aku tidak akan takut dengan candaan bayi seperti itu!" lanjut Aomine. Berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tubuh dan suaranya bergetar.

"Bohong-_ssu_! Jelas-jelas kau gemetaran setelah Kurokocchi muncul-_ssu_!"

"Matamu yang mulai rabun!"

"Kise! Aomine! Kalian berisik _nanodayo_!"

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, tolong tenang atau kalian bisa mengganggu tetangga."

_Klang!_

Ruangan kembali sunyi. Aomine dan Kise meninggalkan perdebatan mereka dengan mulut terbuka. Midorima terbelalak. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, mengecek bila matanya tambah rusak dengan kacamata. Murasakibara membatu, lupa bahwa masih ada sisa makanan di tenggorokannya.

Lima pasang iris terpaku pada pojok ruangan—terpaku pada sabit panjang yang beberapa menit lalu dikuasai oleh Kuroko.

Empat pasang iris menatap jarak antara Kuroko dengan sabit sang dewa kematian. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko terlahir dengan kemampuan untuk menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya.

Kise berdehem. Mencoba menghilangkan kesenyapan yang sempat mendominasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu beneran serem loh! Apalagi yang bagian di ruangan kerja itu!" Kise berusaha tersenyum cerah. Namun sepertinya hujan di luar terlalu deras sehingga senyuman itu tak dapat muncul dengan sempurna.

"Ruangan kerja yang mana?"

"Y-yang itu loh! Yang ada kertas berisi cerita itu! Yang buku-bukunya jatuh! Terus ada perempuan! Masa' lupa sih?"

Keempat individu di hadapannya saling bertatapan. Menanyakan satu sama lain tanpa suara.

"Kise, kau mengigau ya? Kami hanya mengejarmu di ruang keluarga, sebelum kau masuk dapur." Ujar Aomine. Sekali lagi ia menatap teman-temannya untuk memastikan bahwa ingatannya benar.

Cahaya dengan intensitas yang menyilaukan mata muncul untuk sesaat. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hingga tidak lama kemudian, suara gemuruh kecil muncul dan Kise memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara.

"Ah ... untung petirnya jauh-_ssu_. Ngomong-ngomong lagi, Midorimacchi! Rumahmu besar ya! Bangun sendiri atau beli sudah jadi?" sekali lagi, Kise menyunggingkan senyum gagalnya. Bibirnya melengkung dengan abnormal, dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Midorima menatap Kise aneh untuk sejenak. Mengerti bahwa itu adalah cara Kise untuk mencairkan suasana, akhirnya Midorima menjawab sekenanya.

"Beli sudah jadi, seingatku. Katanya rumah ini sudah lama tidak ditinggali dan memberikan kesan angker. Tapi setelah ditinggali, rumah ini tidak terlalu buruk _nanodayo_."

"Heeh ... jadi kau pindahan ya? Tak kusangka ada orang yang cukup kaya hingga dapat membeli rumah semewah ini! Keluargamu makan apa sih sehari-hari?" Aomine berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu. Menikmati setiap ukiran yang melekat di atap-atapnya.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan _nodayo_. Aku pernah dengar harga rumah ini cukup rendah. Karena rumor aneh yang beredar sepertinya." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Walaupun kata-katanya terdengar biasa, ada sedikit unsur kesombongan pada bahasa tubuhnya.

"Rumor? Rumor apa?"

"Bahwa rumah ini dulu ditinggali putri seorang konglomerat kaya. Namun dia—"

"—dia dibunuh oleh gelandangan yang dibantunya? Lalu arwahnya menjadi tidak tenang dan bergentayangan saat bulan purnama?" selak Kise. Ia menelan salivanya, menunggu respon sang kepala lumut dengan khidmat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan cerita picisan seperti ini, Kise."

Kise tertawa renyah. Bimbang antara ingin menertawai kebetulan atau menangisinya. "Cuma pernah baca-_ssu_. Di internet."

"Hati-hati loh, Mido-chin. Banyak yang kapok karena tidak mempercayai keberadaan _mereka_."

Cahaya yang teramat terang kembali datang. Di ikuti dengan gemuruh yang lebih keras dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kise kembali membuka percakapan.

"Oh! Ngomong-ngomong, Akashicchi mana ya?" wajah Kise semakin memucat. Piluh terus menuruni paras tampannya. Di dalam hatinya, ia berharap agar pembicaraannya kali ini tidak akan terhenti dengan sesuatu yang mistis.

"Akashi-kun? Bukannya dia sudah pulang?"

"Eh? Tidak jadi menginap-_ssu_? Kok aku tidak tahu ya?"

Ketiga temannya menatap sang pemuda gelap. Dan yang dimaksud hanya menjawab dengan enggan. "Ahh, dia pulang saat kau pingsan—OKE! OKE! Dia pulang setelah kau kupukul dengan penggorengan dan pingsan saat kami sedang mempersiapkan ruangan sebelum bermain! Jadi Tetsu, jauhkan tanganmu dari sabit dewa kematian itu!"

Aha, sekarang Kise tahu kenapa dia bangun di ruangan yang gelap tanpa siapapun di sekitarnya. Lucu sekali, jika diingat-ingat kembali.

"Eehh? Memangnya Aka-chin sudah pulang?" ujar Murasakibara, sedikit tidak senang karena _snack_-nya telah habis. "Aneh, rasanya aku baru saja melihat Aka-chin di sana." Murasakibara melirik pintu ruangan itu yang terbuka, sementara yang lainnya menimbang-nimbang antara mau percaya atau tidak.

"Salah liat kali,"

"Aku tidak akan salah liat semudah itu, Mine-chin."

"Mungkin tomat-_ssu_? Kan sama-sama merah."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar ada tomat sebesar kepala manusia, Kise-kun."

"Kerja otakmu pasti sudah berkurang. Mungkin karena kau terlalu banyak makan jajanan tidak sehatmu itu _nanodayo_."

Murasakibara menggeleng pelan. "Cemilanku sehat kok."

Perdebatan mereka terus berlanjut. Murasakibara masih terus membela diri. Midorima terus membalas bahwa asupan Murasakibara tidak bergizi dan lain-lainnya. Aomine turut ikut serta dalam memanas-manasi kedua kubu. Kise melupakan ketakutannya dan tertawa dengan riang. Lain halnya dengan Kuroko yang terus memperhatikan seisi ruangan—

—seperti merasa di awasi.

Ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita. Keempat suara yang semula mendominasi ruangan itu terhenti. Dan dinginnya angin malam semakin menusuk ke kulit mereka.

"O-oi! Tetsu! Lampunya jangan di matikan dong!" Aomine memeluk dirinya, menyadari hawa dingin yang mulai tidak normal.

"Aku tidak mematikannya, Aomine-kun. Dan aku selalu di sini, ngomong-ngomong."

"Te-terus, siapa-_ssu_?"

"B-bodoh, paling ini hanya pemadaman listrik bergilir biasa! Tidak ada yang perlu dipanikkan _nodayo_!"

"—ucap seseorang yang jelas-jelas panik-_ssu_,"

"Aku tidak panik _nodayo_!"

"Kise-chin~ aku tahu kau takut, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan kakiku?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Murasakibaracchi? Aku tidak memegang kakimu-_ssu_."

"Tapi tanganmu memegang kakiku kok. Dingin~"

Suara kikikan pelan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dalam hitungan detik, petir kembali menyambar. Merobek gendang telinga mereka dan memberikan penerangan untuk waktu yang singkat.

Di sana, di bawah kilat, Generasi Keajaiban—minus Akashi—dan sang bayangan menyaksikan sosok putih yang di padukan warna merah—Kise tidak tahu itu darah atau jus tomat—tengah memeluk kaki panjang Murasakibara dan menatap mereka—

—tanpa bola mata.

"Nona ingin bermain dengan kalian..."

Dan yang terakhir terdengar adalah suara jeritan histeris mereka yang membaur dengan lolongan serigala di bawah bulan purnama.

End.

**Author's note:**

Hoho~ Stellate's here~ Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Saya merasa sangat tersanjung/nangisbombay.

Oke, penjelasan sedikit. Jadi GOM+Kuroko mau nginep gitu lah. Anggap aja untuk memupuk rasa persaudaraan. Dan mereka memutuskan nginep di rumah Midorima, karena rumahnya besar dan ortunya lagi keluar kota. Lalu mereka mau main hantu-hantuan, dan Kise lah yang menjadi tumbal. Aomine mukul Kise pake wajan sampe pingsan, dan mereka mempersiapkan rumah Midorima jadi rumah hantu. Gak lama, Akashi di jemput dan di suruh pulang. Trus—tubuh—Kise di geletakin sembarangan, sementara yang lain sembunyi. Makanya Kise bangun di rumah yang keadaannya udah gelap. Lalu, 'hantu' cewek yang Kise liat di ruangan pertama itu hantu beneran, dan muncul lagi di akhir cerita. Sementara yang 3 sosok putih itu Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Midorima. Maaf kalo ceritanya/bahasanya berbelit-belit sampe gak ngerti. Mohon ampuni saya.

Dan cerita ini bersetting sebelum GOM menyadari bakat mereka, jadi Akashinya masih baik~ Yay!

Ada koreksi? Cerita terlalu panjang? Ngebosenin? Terlalu banyak basa-basi? Ada typo? Mohon segera beritahu saya, karena ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, saya mengharapkan reviewnya/ngemis.


End file.
